


It's Almost Autumn

by prompt_fills



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Croatian National Football Team, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Welsh National Football Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: Luka ponders the stiffling feeling during the game against Wales.





	It's Almost Autumn

Luka doesn’t have a good feeling about this game.

He can’t help but watch his team and think, Ivan would have made that pass, Šime wouldn’t have lost that ball.

It’s his team. But it’s also _not_.

There’s a whistle for a corner kick. Luka breathes heavily, watching their opponents form a wall. He feels Gareth’s eyes tracking him but Luka knows Gareth won’t be able to get a read on him.

They don’t share a jersey. They don’t share anything anymore. Except for the past.

Luka tastes the choking finality in the air, wonders if Gareth tastes it too.


End file.
